


Intimacy with Ruby

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Mommy Kink, Scat, Watersports, reader's gotta peen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Ruby's diaper's filled up, and you decide to make use of it.





	Intimacy with Ruby

“Mommy… I messed my diaper again…”

You turn to see an adorably flustered Ruby standing before you, looking cute as a button with her pajamas shirt and her big floofy pink diaper, and hugging her pillows in her arms. It seems like she’s up late tonight again, undoubtedly because of how much food and laxatives you fed her today.

Getting up and approaching her, you give her a smile and plant a kiss to her forehead, and ask, “Hmhm, did you now Ruby? You mind if I check how full it is?”

The blush on Ruby’s face grows even redder, and she shakes her head, giving you the okay to check. Satisfied with her response, you gently pull her into a soft embrace and reach down to feel her diapered butt, and is immediately able to tell that all of your hard work today making food has paid off. Although the girl’s diaper is floofy to begin with, tonight it’s extra bloated, filled to the brim with her warm mushy poop.

“My my, you certainly have messed yourself a lot, hmmm?” You coo teasingly into her ear, as you continue to feel her butt through her diaper, the lewd squishy noises a bit more audible than the crinkly noises. “It’s so warm and mushy…”

“M-mommy…” Ruby shudders a bit as you continue to fondle her through her diaper, her thighs rubbing together a bit, but otherwise not trying to move too much in your embrace, “Are you gonna make me sleep in my messy diaper again tonight…?”

“Hehehe, maybe.” Your response brings an even more embarrassed pout to Ruby’s face, something you only get to enjoy seeing as you let her free from your bosomy embrace. “I want to have some fun with you first though. Turn around now, love ~”

Obediently, Ruby turns around, sticking her poofy butt out a bit for you and inadvertently bumping into your crotch. Pulling your pants off, you once again pull her into a soft embrace, this time pressing your erection against her diapered butt and bringing your hands to her tiny breasts. You teasingly give them a few soft squishes before actually settling in to a gently fondling of her chest.

“Mommyyy…” Ruby lets out a soft sigh and closes her eyes as she feels your erection pressing up against her butt through the bloated diaper and your hands rubbing her tiny little mounds, seeming so much less flustered and more relaxed than before. “Are you gonna use me as a little toilet again afterwards mommy?”

“Of course ~” With your hands busy now, you start focusing on moving your hips, thrusting and grinding against the warm mushy diaper, your every movement accompanied by the sound of crinkling and squishing. The sensation is incredible, and you quickly find yourself leaking precum all over her diaper. “You know you’re mommy’s favourite little toilet, Ruby ~”

Being praised like that got a cute little giggle out of her, before her mouth became more preoccupied with soft little gasps and moans from your thrusting. Wanting to give her a little more to moan about though, you quickly slip your hands underneath her collar and instead starts fondling her chest directly, rubbing her cute little nipples in between your fingers and getting cute squeaks out of her. 

Toying with her like this while continuing to stimulate yourself with her poop-filled diaper, you pretty quickly find yourself nearing the edge, especially as she starts moving her hips against yours and grinding against your erection. You suddenly pick up the pace, eager to get yourself off, and before long, you hit your climax, pulling Ruby into a tight embrace as you gasp and unload onto her pink diaper. 

Feeling a relaxing feeling of satisfaction wash over you as you pant and hug onto her, you lavish Ruby with soft little kisses to her cheeks as an affectionate reward.

“Hehe, did mommy feel good?” She asks, giggling from the little kisses you’re peppering her cheeks with as you continue to hug and softly grope her chest.

“Mhmmm.” You say, feeling awfully relaxed. Still though, once you’ve caught your breath a bit, you release her from the hug and instead starts tugging at her diaper, not minding at all the smell coming from within. “I need to pee. Be a good girl now, Ruby.”

“Okay, mommy ~”

As you pull her diaper back a bit, enough for you to aim the tip of your penis through the opening, Ruby leans forward a bit to angle it easier for you to relieve yourself. You take a deep breath as you relax, and let your full bladder do its work, releasing a hot stream of yellow right into her diaper. You’re lucky she came to you at this time of night too, since you’ve been neglecting to go to the bathroom for a bit now, so now this just happens to be the perfect time to empty a full bladder right into her diaper.

“Hehe, mommy, your piss feels so warm.” Ruby says, her hand indiscreetly rubbing in between her legs as you pee into her diaper, pretty clearly getting off on the sensation, “Do you want me to clean your dick off again tonight?”

“Duhh.” You giggle, and lets go of her diaper as soon as you’ve finished. Before she turns around and gets down on her knees, you grope at her diapered butt again and mushes it a bit, feeling the incredibly warm mix of your piss with her shit through the fabric.

Without you even needing to do anything, your dick’s already in Ruby’s mouth, as she eagerly sucks on it and pushes your foreskin back with her tongue. The sensation makes you gasp, and causes you to pee out a bit more you weren’t able to get out a moment ago, right into her mouth. Even though piss is generally pretty bitter, Ruby seems to delight in the taste, as she coax out the last drops of your piss and licks up every trace of it from your cock before letting it go.

“Aahh, that feels really nice…” You say, softly petting Ruby on the head and bending down to give her a kiss, tasting a few drops of piss still left on her soft lips, before pulling her up and taking her to bed. “You want to sleep like this tonight?”

Ruby gives you a smile and a nod, and turns on her side for you to spoon her. “If it’s okay, I think I’d like to keep this diaper on for another few days. I think it can still hold more.”

“I think so too.” You drape your arm over her as you cuddle her, your dick once again pressing against her mushy diaper. It’s so incredibly warm and soft, and is the most sanitary way for you to engage in your scat fetish, it makes you glad you decided to get these diapers for her. “Hmhm, if I feed you the same amount of food tomorrow as I did today, though…”

“Theeen maybe we’d have to change diapers tomorrow night.” 

“Hehe, do you think you’d be up for it?”

“...Yes.”

“I thought so ~”

You turn off the lights and kiss her softly on the cheek, and nuzzle into her neck. It’s so relaxing being able to go to bed together like this after something so messy and fun. Even better knowing that Ruby’s diaper’s only going to get bigger tomorrow morning, now that she’s fully incontinent, when you have some fun again with her tomorrow morning. 

Kissing her again, you say softly, “Good night now Ruby.”

“Good night, mommy ~”


End file.
